Nuages Rouges: Le livre de Megami
by Nebuleuse Kyaal
Summary: Megami est une puissante kunoichi, membre d'Akatsuki. Avec sa coéquipière, elle est chargée de prendre possession d'une fillette afin d'infiltrer Konoha...
1. I Possession

Perchée sur mon nuage écarlate, je lisse du plat de ma main ma longue robe noire et rouge. La bague blanche sur mon index brille dans la lumière orangée du levant, ramenant à mon esprit la du nom de l'organisation dont je fais partie : Akatsuki, le lever du Soleil ... Cette organisation qui me fait suffisamment confiance pour confier à mon binôme une mission de la plus haute importance...

Fermant les yeux, je profite du contact fluide de mes longs cheveux blancs, agités par une douce brise, porteuse d'espoirs depuis trop longtemps oubliés. Je tends la main. Un oiseau vient s'y poser. Ma méditation n'a que trop duré. L'heure est à l'action.

Le volatile plonge ses yeux dans mes Rinnegan, et les informations se déversent dans mon esprit comme un fleuve en crue. D'un geste de la main, je coupe le lien mental. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Mon invocation a détecté ma cible, une Hyûga de douze ans du nom de Kaede. Elle s'est assise dans une clairière près de ma position et étudie des techniques Futon de haut niveau. Je m'aplatis sur mon nuage pour gagner en aérodynamisme et accélère.

~~§~~

Un kunai siffle dans l'air et viens se ficher avec un bruit sec au centre d'une cible en bois. J'esquisse un sourire. La petite est douée, d'autant plus que la lame est imprégnée à la fois de chakra de vent et de foudre, ce qui la rend extrêmement tranchante. Fermant les yeux, je compose à toute vitesse les mudras de la technique nécessaire au lancement de ma prochaine attaque. Un orage se forme peu à peu. J'observe attentivement Kaede. Tout va bien, elle ne soupçonne l'implication du ninjutsu dans le soudain changement de météo. Si elle utilise son Byakugan ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, elle me verra et appellera des renforts, qui pourraient me forcer à retraiter et faire échouer le plan. Ma cible ronchonne un peu et se concentre. Un dôme de vent solidifié se forme au dessus d'elle. Je suis soufflée par sa maîtrise. C'est du ninjutsu de niveau supérieur!

« Buffle-Singe-Lièvre-Rat-Cochon-Dragon... » Mes mains bougent trop vite pour être suivies tandis que je prépare mon attaque. « ...Dragon-Coq-Buffle-Tigre-Serpent-Cheval-Chèvre-Dragon-Buffle! » Un éclair noir comme la nuit fend le ciel et frappe la jeune Gennin. Avec une technique de sceau, je la fige entre la vie et la mort. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur sa tête. Mon corps se désintègre tandis que je prends possession du sien.

~~§~~

Je réalise quelques exercices de souplesse pour m'habituer aux sensations qu'un corps de douze ans procure. Tout a parfaitement réussi. Je me met sur mes pieds et pars en courant vers ma nouvelle maison.


	2. II Vie quotidienne

_Peu avant la maison, je trouve croise « ma » cousine, possédée par mon binôme de l'Akatsuki. Je lance la conversation, à propos d'un sujet propre au clan Hyûga: la Sôke et la Bunke._

 _« Dis, qu'est-ce que ça fait, la marque de la Bunke? Tu la sens? »_

 _Elle grimace._

 _« Si je la sens? Ce maudit fuinjutsu est comme un poids appuyé contre mon front, elle me serre terriblement..._

 _-Hmmm... Tu sais... Parfois je te plains. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es née dans une branche cadette!_

 _-Tu n'as pas à me plaindre! Les vrais shinobis endurent les épreuves avec bravoure ! »_

 _Une haine farouche perce dans sa voix. Je laisse tomber l'affaire. Et passe à autre chose._

 _« J'espère que notre maître sera une kunoichi! Et qu'il n'y aura que des filles dans notre équipe !_

 _-Mmmm... Je serai toi, je compterais pas trop là dessus. Il y a beaucoup plus de shinobis que de kunoichis. C'est encore plus vrai chez les jonins._

 _-Tu n'as pas tort. Sinon, Sasuke Uchiwa ou Konohamaru Sarutobi sont de bons professeurs ... De toute façon, on verra bien demain!_

 _-Ouais... »_

 _Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à notre maison. Les oiseaux gazouillent paisiblement. L'orage s'est dissipé. Je pousse la porte du logement de la branche principale tandis que ma cousine, Chiyuki, passe celle de l'habitation de la branche secondaire._

 _« À demain!, je lance._

 _-À demain, Kaede. »_

 _À l'intérieur, ma mère, Hanabi, la chef du clan m'attend de pied ferme._

 _Elle me demande de mettre mes plus beaux vêtements et de venir la rejoindre dans la grande salle. Je m'incline respectueusement et me dirige vers ma chambre._

 _La pièce en question est une grande pièce assez haute de plafond, dotée de cloisons réalisées dans un délicat papier doré. Dans un coin, un paravent montre la flamme des Hyûga. Aux murs, des peintures d'un goût exquis sont suspendues, dans une harmonie parfaite avec les puissantes calligraphies qui les entourent. Tous les meubles sont réunis contre un mur. Leurs pieds de cerisier appuient à peine sur les fins tatamis qui couvrent le sol. Le lit est au centre de la salle, couvert d'un doux tissu. Je me dirige vers la penderie et enfile un kimono très fluide, réalise dans la soie la plus fine. La couleur du vêtement, un zinzolin profond, s'accorde parfaitement avec l'ébène de mes cheveux et la pâleur de ma peau. Je noue l'obi doré autour de ma taille, avale distraitement une pâtisserie aux haricots rouges et rejoins la grande salle._


	3. Réunion

Tous les adultes de la Sôke sont réunis derrière une table basse, disposés sur plusieurs rangs. Au plus près du meuble, les deux membres les plus éminents du clan, Hanabi et Hinata Hyûga, sont à genoux, en robes de cérémonie. Un épais rouleau de papier washi est posé sur la table, à côté du sceau le plus ancien du clan, d'un flacon d'encre noire et d'un pinceau en poils de martre doré à l'or fin. La chef de clan me fait signe d'approcher et de m'assoir. Toute la branche principale s'incline respectueusement. Ma mère prend la parole:

"Kaede Hyûga, le clan est réuni en ce jour pour célébrer ton intronisation en temps qu'héritière du clan! Acceptes-tu cet honneur qui t'es fait?

-Oui, je l'accepte.

-Jures-tu de toujours servir les intérêts du clan, de les faire passer avant toute autre préoccupation?

-Oui, je le jure.

-Membres du clan, acceptez vous de reconnaitre Kaede Hyûga comme l'héritière légitime du clan?

-Oui, nous le jurons!

-Bien. Kaede Hyûga, prend le pinceau du clan et inscrit ton nom dans le registre!"

Je m'exécute.

Ma mère et sa soeur prennent alors le sceau et l'apposent sur la feuille. Je joins mon chakra à celui présent dans l'objet. Il laisse une marque indélébile, portant la signature de mon chakra.

Le clan s'incline avec cérémonie, puis part, me laissant seule avec Hanabi et Hinata.

Cette dernière s'étire et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.:

"Qu'est-ce-que tu as grandi! et voilà que tu es devenue l'héritière du clan... La relève est assurée!"

Je rougis un peu.

Hinata reprends:

"Hanabi, pourrais-tu nous laisser seules un moment? Nous allons nous promener dans le jardin, Kaede et moi."

Ma mère opine du chef:

"Fais toi plaisir grande soeur!"

Nous nous dirigeons vers le grand cerisier en fleurs près du jardin et nous asseyons pour regarder les derniers rayons du soleil. Ma tante se tourne vers moi:

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire..."


	4. Discussion

Hinata prends la parole:

"Tout à l'heure, la Bunke toute entière devra te faire allégeance. Il y a un certain protocole à respecter."

Je lache un soupir. Toutes ces cérémonies m'exaspèrent et me fatiguent. L'identité de façade que Kaede s'est constituée avant mon arrivée est dure à tenir.

Ma tante sourit:

"Je te comprends. Toutes ces convenances sont assez pénibles, mais tu dois t'y plier. C'est ton devoir en tant qu'héritière.

-Parfois, les questions se chamboulent en moi... Je ne sais jamais à qui les poser... Pourquoi ce système existe-t-il? Notre Kekkei Genkai nécessite-t-il une protection si cruelle? Je plains tellement Chiyuki... Elle n'a rien demandé! Elle est sacrifiée aux intérêts du clan alors que moi... alors que moi..."

Pour les besoins de la comédie que je joue, je puise au fond de moi toute la sensibilité, toute l'humanité dont je suis encore capable. Je me dis que je m'identifie un peu trop à Kaede, mais je ne peux retenir des larmes.

Hinata me serre doucement dans mes bras, me berçant avec légèreté:

"Chuuut... Tout va bien..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes larmes se tarissent. Je maudis déjà cet instant de faiblesse.

Je m'adresse à mon ainée, pleine d'une froide détermination :

"Quel est le protocole auquel je devrai me soumettre ce soir?"

Hinata me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin avant de prendre la parole.

"Le repas de ce soir se déroulera selon un plan bien précis. D'abord, il y aura un repas assez copieux. Garde en mémoire le fait que les quantités seront énormes. Puis tu devras monter sur l'estrade au fond de la salle, t'agenouiller et attendre. Premièrement, la Soke te fera des présents. Accepte d'un simple signe de tête. Ensuite, la Bunke fera de même, mais chacun de ses membres devra te prêter allégeance. Reste digne et comporte toi comme si tu approuvais le système. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne montre pas que tu considère les membres de la Bunke comme tes égaux, même si cela va à l'encontre de tes convictions. Compris?

-Oui ma tante.

-Bien."

Elle se lève et s'en va. Au dernier moment, elle se retourne:

"Ta robe t'attends dans ta chambre. Fais toi une coiffure de cérémonie!"

Sa silhouette disparaît dans les ténèbres de la nuit tombante.


End file.
